The Mushroom Kingdom's New Hero
by LuigiIsPlayer1OnMyList
Summary: What started out as a normal day in the Mario household would soon turn out to be much more than expected. Will Luigi rise to the top or be pushed to number 2 be his famous brother?


AnimalLoverToTheMax.3456 | LogoutFanFiction | unleash your imagination

Select Language ▼

Browse

Stories

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Crossovers

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Just In

All

Stories: New

Stories: Updated

Crossovers: New

Crossovers: Updated

Community

General

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Movies

Plays

TV

Forum

General

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Movies

Plays

TV

Betas

All

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Specific

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Story

Story

Writer

Forum

Community

Original text Contribute a better translation

* * *

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+

\- Settings

\- Profile

\- Block Users

\- Backup Emails

\- Network Accounts

Publish-

\- About

\- Doc Manager

\- New Story

\- Manage Stories

\- Rules & Guidelines

\- Recovery

Private Messaging +

\- Inbox

\- Outbox

Image Manager+

\- About

\- Manage (Upload)

Alerts+

\- About

\- Author Alerts

\- Story Alerts

\- Community Alerts

Favorites+

\- About

\- Favorite Authors

\- Favorite Stories

Forums+

\- About

\- My Forums

\- Forum Participation

Polls+

\- About

\- Polls

Reviews+

\- About

\- Moderate Reviews

\- Review History

\- Remove Review

Beta Reader+

\- About

\- Beta Profile

\- Beta Preferences

DocX+

\- About

\- Inbox

\- Outbox

\- Connections

Community+

Manager+

\- About

\- Create/Edit

\- My Staff

\- Archive

\- Stats

Staff+

\- About

\- My Communities

\- My Contributions

Traffic Stats+

\- Story Stats

\- Profile Stats

\- Forum Stats

\- Community Stats

\- Legacy Story Stats

\- Legacy User Stats

 **Document Manager**

#

Label

Format

Words

Edit/View

Life

Remove

1

The Mario Gang's High School Years

Story

572

Edit/View

3 days

Remove

2

The Mario Gang's High School Years Part 2

Story

1,107

Edit/View

3 days

Remove

 **Create New Document**

Label:

Method:

File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Formats

Format:

Story DocX

Submit Document

 **Document Formats**

 **Story**

Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.

 **DocX**

DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

 **Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:

# LibreOffice/OpenOffice (.odt, .sxw)

\+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)

\+ Microsoft Works (.wps)

\+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)

\+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)

\+ HTML (.htm, .html)

* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt)

# = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
\+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Help . Privacy . Terms of Service . Top

Insert/edit link


End file.
